Truly Magical
by Dare To Dream The Impossible
Summary: Jessica Jordaens has always wished of a life at Hogwarts. Now that she has mysteriously awoken in the world of Harry Potter, will she have the strength for the strufggles she'll face in the future?
1. Chapter 1

A funny thing, dreams. You can make them your own or you can let them take you places. I never thought that a dream that, I'm sure many others before me have had, could actually come true. This was truly magical.

Chapter 1 The Awakening

I remembered falling asleep that night, in my bed. Under my favorite blanket keeping me warm from my chilly bedroom. I had just seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 for the hundreth time, literally. I listened to the farmiliar tunes that played throughout all eight movies. That song became sort of a lullaby to me after some time. Oh how I dreamed every night that I would wake up in Hogwarts, not New York. And I'd soon learn that that dream, would finally become a reality.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Before me was a fireplace. 'What the hell? Where'd that come from?' I thought My body felt heavy and My head dizzy. 'Oh I'm dreaming. Well no harm in continuing.' I thought and smiled smugly to myself. I fell back asleep, but not for long. I was awaken a while later by a voice so sweet sounding and gentle. "Jess," said the voice. It was a boys voice, one that was very farmiliar.  
I moaned in response, still drowsy and in a daze. The boy shook me gently to wake me up.  
"Jess, wake up."  
I gasped partially startled, I rubbed my eyes still not having seen this boy.  
"What time is it?"  
I opened my eyes startled by my own words. My spoken voice was that with an English accent.  
"It's half past midnight." The boy said.  
Once my blurred vision corrected itself I looked at the boy. I was shocked. The boy standing before me was Daniel Radcliffe, only he was different. He looked younger. And he was wearing his Harry Potter glasses. And lastly his eyes, Instead of the dazzling blue they were pale green.  
"Uh, Jess?"  
I didn't realize that I was staring at him. I shook my head and looked around the room I was in. The Gryffindore Commonroom. I slowly stood up still looking around.  
"Jess are you alright?" Harry asked.  
Without looking I responded, "Huh? Yeah I'm brilliant H-Harry." I knew he could tell I was desperatly confused.  
"WHat were you doing down here"  
"Oh umm..."  
I tried to think of something to say, then sudddenly my mouth spoke for itself.  
"I-I was reading again and guess I just dozed off."  
I laughed nervously. But what I said wasn't a lie, I remembered actually doing that. I also remembered first meeting him and Ron. I became dazed again. Thn I realized that this was exactly like my dreams. The dreams that I've had of Harry, and Hogwarts. The rush of these events made my head spin. Harry put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"You sure your alright?" He looked at me with such concern.  
I nodded in reply. "Of course I'm fine. Don't let me keep you up we've got class tomorrow."  
He looked at me. "Uh, tomorrows Saturday."  
I felt myself turn red. "Right o-of course." I turned around and ran off to bed. "Goodnight!" I said over my soulder.  
What was happening here? how did I come to be in this strange world. I snuck into the dormitory as quietly as possible. I sat on the empty bed, that must have been mine. I looked at the pillow there was a letter on it. A letter from Dumbledore.

Dear Miss Jordaens,  
I understand that you may be a bit shocked by the time you recieve this. But I need you to understand that this is no dream. This is 100% real. I know it's very confusing. I will explain it all. Meet me in my office at precicly 9:30 tomorrow. Bring this letter. Bring Hester, your wand and the your "mother's" necklace as well.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My So Called Past

It wasn't a dream. I lingered on those words even after they sunk in. This was all just too strange. I had memories of my old life, and of life in this world. The world of my dreams. The scariest thing of all is that I knew what would lie ahead, at least or now. I re-imagined the wold of Harry Potter, in my dreams, so that I could be apart of it. I knew what would happen from from the dreams I'd had.  
Just then a tabby cat curld up next to me. "Hester..." I said to myself. The cat purred in response. Hester was my cat. Like Hermione with Crookshanks I recieved her before third year. She was a gift from my uncle, Angus.  
Like Harry, my parents were targeted and killed by Voldemort. And when Voldemort tried to kill us, he thought he could end the both of us with one curse. He was wrong. The power that defeated him came from the love from our mothers, but the both of us were left with lightning scars. Mine was located right over my heart. As Dumbledore told me in first year, my scar is over my heart becauseof the love my parents had for me.  
After my parents were killed, my uncle, Angus, took me in. He was my mothers brother. I say "was" because I remembered that he too was murdered, by Lucious Malfoy. I remembered this because as my memory progressed, I realized that this was the last week of September, in our fifth year. I also remembered from the scar on my left hand from detention with Umbridge a few days before.

Angus was murdered the night Harry and Dudly were attacked by the dementors. He left behing his only daughter, Niamh. Niamh's mother Catherine died in a subway crash when Niamh was no more than 2. As Dumbledore told me in first year, my scar is over my heart becauseof the love my parents had for me.

Then there was my scar. I took a mirror from my nightstand and moved the color of my shirt. There it was. The thin lightning scar that marked my heart. Both inside and out. This scar is responsible for a connection between me, Harry and Voldemort. I could tell when they are near, when they're in pain. I can sense that they feel and read their thoughts. I also had visions of what was to happen in the future.  
I believe that another reason for the placement of my scar is for my love for Harry and his love for me. Some have said, as we've grown, that we were destined to fall in love like we were destined to live.  
I was remembering and realizing so much just sitting there, craddling my now sleeping kitten. I remembered everything from the past four years and then some. I also remembered everything that my parents had left me. My Mum's necklace and hair pin, and my fathers guitar and sketchpad.  
These things are the only things I had left of my parents. They're the most precious things in the world to me. Perhaps maybe with the exception of one person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Mark

The next morning I overslept a bit. I was woken up by someone who shook my shoulder. "Jess, wake up," Said a girl. I opened my eyes to see it was Emma Watson, I mean Hermione. At that point I realized all of the people were going tot look the the ones from the movies. "Jess wakeup, it's nearly nine. It may be Saturday but you never sleep in are you alright?" Said Hermione  
I shot straight up, fully alert. Hermione jumped back a bit startled. "What time is it?" I said. "Nine o'clock," She said with a puzzled expression. "Jess are you okay? You seem a bit shakey." I jumped out of bed not looking at her and grabbed some clothes. "Brilliant, just didn't get alot of sleep that's all."  
I ran to the dress room and took an empty stall. I didn't even realize I was in the dress room until I was startled by a mirror on the back of the door. It was like my body knew everything that my mind didn't, but it helped me remember more.  
I slipped out of my pajamas and into some jeans. As I buttoned the jeans, I looked up into the mirror. I looked like myself and I felt like myself, but... somethiing was different. I just couldn't point it out. My eyes were still blue. My hair still milk chocolate brown with blonde highlights from the sun. I was still short, of course, and I still had my thin, curvey figure. I put on my shirt then I realized what was different. It was small and I had nearly missed it, but I looked at my arm and pulled down my sleeve.  
I trembled at what I saw. On my left fore arm was a deep cut that was healing. over the wound was a faded looking darkmark.  
Hermione knocked on the door anxious and worried. "Jess I'm coming in!" She opened the door. I couldn't look at her, I was now on my knees trembling, my eyes fixed on the mark. Hermione rushed to my side and took my arm. "H-how did I get this. How is this possible?" My voice was shaken and I was breathing fast and hard.  
Hermione spoke to me with a gentle but shaken voice. "You don't remember how this happened?" I looked at her now frantic, "I-I don't know should I?" I looked at her not knowing if this was a recent event, wanting an explanation. She looked at me and seeing my worry took my shoulder and spoke calmly.  
"I only asked becase there was blood in your sheets. I guess now we know why." She said in refferal to the wound.  
" H-how is this possible, especially with Umbridge around, noone could have gotten into the commonroom."  
"I don't know. Can't you remember anything?"  
"I-I..."  
I tried to remember. Hermione looked at me a moment then hesitently but lightly touched the mark. I gasped.

Suddenly I had a memory flush. I was walking down the hall when it happened. All of a sudden I was petrified by a mysterious figure. The slytherine crest lingered in my head. I somehow became unconcious and wound up at the commonroom. By then my arm was exposed and the edges of the wound were tinted green. I had been poisened or drugged by a potion. I nearly screamed from the pain.  
The memory faded to me looking through my belongings for a book or something. I ran to the bathroom and made a cure for poisen. I took the book and walked to the couch of the commonroom. I sat down feely drowsey from the potion, then I basicly passed out.

*****************************************************************************************************************

After the flashback I looked at Hermione. "I was attacked last night, by a slythierine. They cut my arm, I think there was something in the blade. I-I thougt it was poisen so I-I brewd the potion t-to cure it but I-..."  
"We need to get you to the hospital."  
She helped me up and we walked to the Commmonroom. THe Commonroom was full of life as usual on a Saturday. Most of the students were still at breakfast, but some farmiliar faces remained. Neville, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, the Patil twins and Ginny were there still. As Hermione and I walked down, they all saw saw me, and they saw my arm. Harry and Ron jumped from the couch and rushed to me. " What, happened?" Harry saind gently taking my arm.  
"I-I-," that's all I could say, no other words would come out. He looked at me with worried eyes, and I looked back at him with pleading eyes. Hermione whispered to the boys, " A slytherine attaked her last night, she may have been poisened, we need to get her to the hospital."  
"Blood hell." Said Ron  
"Well don't just stand here, let's go." Said Harry, with a worried tone. He took my shoulder and looked me in the eye. He and Hermione guided me away, leaving Ron and behind.  
This couldn't have been happening, I never dreamed about this. It was almost as though in this reality, a reality based on my dreams, time and fate had minds of their own.  
That was one thing I wasn't prepared for.


End file.
